Tommy and Megan Rekindling the Magic?
by ayyemate
Summary: Tommy wants more from their relationship, but does megan want the same?
1. Chapter 1

For many weeks Dr Megan Hunt, had been resisting the constant flirtation coming at her, from a very persistent ex-boyfriend. An ex boyfriend who just so happened to land a job in Philadelphia. This boyfriend was none other than Tommy Sullivan, a hunky police officer, who done bad by her previously.

Tommy felt nothing but passion and love for Megan, and had tried to show her this on many occasions, but Megan as stubborn as she is wasn't taking any of it.

Until now.

With a big investigation going ahead, long hours were spent in the office. Often the hours spent between just the two of them, something Megan was not best pleased about. For Tommy, however he saw this as an opportunity to try and win over the one woman he truly loved.

Megan being her usual self, was picking, and nagging on Tommy. Tommy secretly loved this but never let onto Megan, as he knew this would anger her.

The case was soon to be closed, they caught the guy who did the crime thanks to Megan's incredible work, and Tommy's amazing detective skills. Tommy suggested that they go out for a drink to celebrate the success of catching the killer. Megan was a bit apprehensive about doing this but agreed none the less. They arranged for Tommy to pick Megan up at her place at 7pm, then go off for drinks.

Tommy was in utter panic. He never expected this day to happen after the last date they had. He got dressed into his shirt and pants, making himself look dapper to impress Megan, as he wanted to show her what she had been missing all of these years…

He got into his car and made the twenty-minute car journey to her apartment, where he was met by a very annoyed woman.

It was ten past seven, he was late.

He swore to himself, for almost blowing it at the first hurdle, this was going to be a challenging night.


	2. Chapter 2

The car journey was silent, except for the very faint sound of the radio in the background. It was very awkward. Tommy tried to interact with Megan, but she seemed to be giving him very little back, and being a typical woman giving him the dreaded silent treatment, just what he needed!

They had arrived at their destination, Tommy opened Megan's door and helped her out of the car, this yet again annoyed Megan, she barked at him "Do you think I'm not capable of getting out of a car on my own, huh?"

Things just weren't going right for Tommy…

They were seated in the elegant restaurant, the conversation was dry. They ordered their drinks, for Megan a glass of rosé and for Tommy a beer. Once they had a few drinks in them, they settled down a bit, or should i say megan settled down a bit.

The conversation really picked up and soon the conversation turned to their relationship. Megan tried to laugh the subject off but Tommy was persistent and wanted answers. Tommy asked her why she wouldn't give them a shot, to which she replied that she doesn't want to get hurt again. This was a huge statement for her.

Tommy leaned forward and put his hand upon hers, and smiled he told her he had changed and in no way would he ever hurt her like he did before. He loved her.

She smiled. As she knew he was genuine.

He saw that sparkle appear in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The passion was there, he knew it. He needed to keep this going, he knew she was coming around, she was warming to him once again. At last he thought.

His hand still lay upon hers, he started to stroke her hand. She looked down in awe that the man that once hurt her so bad, was being so gentle and careful with her, he was like a new person.

She felt some sort of spark between them, something she had not felt in a long time. She grabbed her hand away in fear of letting herself go, and in fear of being left exposed to being hurt again.

"C'mon megan what did i do now?" she just glared at him then said the common line of "its not you its me" she felt embarrassed by saying that, but it was the truth she was so ashamed of her feelings, she was pushing the only man who has been interested in her in months.

She was about to get up and leave when tommy grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his body. This gave her a thrill. He looked her dead in the eyes and told her he loved her and would do anything to be with her.

Standing there, their bodies pressed against one anothers, eyes looking deep into each other, he took hold of her chin and kissed her.

A small tear trickled down her face, she kissed him back, all this frustration she was feeling towards him, all the denying of what she really wanted. Made him irresistible to her.

He held her in his arms and kissed her head.

"its okay, every things going to be fine baby don't you worry, I'm here"


	4. Chapter 4

They left the restaurant hand in hand. A much better ending to the evening than tommy had expected.

In the car, their hands never separated, his upon hers, his thumb going up and down against her hand in a reassuring way. She smiled. She couldn't stop smiling.

On arrival at Megan's apartment, she leaned over to give Tommy a peck on the cheek, he moved his head and the two locked lips.

Looking deep into each others eyes, they soon added a subtle tongue movement. They felt like teenagers again making out in the car.

Megan pulled away, she bit on her bottom lip. She wanted him so badly.

She lunged forward not giving him a moment to react, she pounced on him, making out with him, teasing him, pulling on his tongue and bottom lip.

'I want you NOW' she proclaimed.

They got out the car and came together again, making out all they way up to her apartment. Megan started unbuttoning Tommy's shirt, before opening the door to her very lavish home.

She jumped on him ripping his shirt open, making out with his neck.

Tommy smiled 'I've wanted this for so long'

He put his hands through her hair, then gently tugged on the red heads locks

Making her scream, in ecstasy.

She got off him, and lead him over to her sofa, where they made out some more.

He slowly started pulling off her blazer, kissing her softly down her arm. He found the zipper for her dress, he gave a cheeky smile followed by a wink then sensuously pulled it down, exposing her back. Bra and panties on display.


End file.
